One
by Windsor
Summary: Heero is severly injured, and Duo stays by his side till the end...another songfic, I know...also alot of my stories are written around this pairing, either yaoi or non, they just are my two fav charas to write about. so Enjoy


One

One

Song by: Metallica  
Fic by: Windsor

Summary: Heero is seriously injured, and Duo sticks by him

Warnings: Angst, deathfic.

Disclaimer: Same disclaimer as on my other stories, Never owned, said I owned, or even thought I owned any aspect to Gundam Wing. If you sue me, you will get nothing, because I have nothing of value or interest.

Duo came barging through the nursing staff and into Heero's room at the local hospital's ICU. There had been a mission for Yuy, but after a few days of no word from the Zero pilot, the others were concerned. The concern turned to outright worry when they received a communication from Dr. J. It would seem that OZ had ambushed Heero and he had fought until there was virtually nothing left of either man or machine.  
Duo looked down at his fellow pilot and visibly shuddered. Not one inch of Heero was visible. Everything had been bandaged. Duo had to smile though, a few stubborn spikes of brown hair escaped the white gauze.   
Doctors had told him that due to the trauma of Heero's injuries, he was in a coma and they had no idea of when he would awaken.

[I can't remember anything  
Can't tell if this is true or dream]

Heero felt someone's hand on his, but he couldn't respond to it. He couldn't move, see, hear or speak. What was going on?

[Deep down inside I feel to scream  
This terrible silence stops me]

Heero was frustrated. He couldn't make his body do anything. His mind raged and fumed. He wanted to yell Duo's name, but he couldn't do anything of the sort. He was stuck all alone in this silent darkness. He began to figure out about where he was.

[Now that the war is through with me  
I'm waking up I cannot see  
That there's not much left of me  
Nothing is real but the pain now]

The only was Heero knew he was returning to consciousness was the onset of the pain. It seemed that every place on his body hurt. The only way he knew someone was there was if they touched him in some way. Even though he was coming out of the coma, he was still in this personal oblivion. He was utterly useless in this world, yet God seemed content to keep him alive.

[Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please God, wake me]

He felt a hand on his again. He concentrated and squeezed the hand back. At least he still had that much. Who knew, maybe he could try to write, but how in the hell would he indicate that to whoever was holding his hand?

[Back in the womb it's much to real  
It pumps life that I must feel]

"Heero! He's awake!" Duo left Heero's bedside to fun and fetch the doctors.   
"Maxwell-san, I feel we need to talk." One of the doctors said in a somber talk.   
"Yeah, what is it?" Duo looked at the doc.   
"Even though Yuy-san was able to squeeze your hand, it's no indication to the progress of his recovery."   
"What do you mean by that?" Duo asked, not liking the direction of the conversation.   
"Yuy-san's chances of a recovery are slim to none, due to the extremity of his injuries. He is dependant on the life support system, his sight, hearing and speech are gone, and we also had to amputate an arm and a leg."   
"So, what are you saying?" Duo questioned.   
"I think it's time to explore other options." 

[But can't look forward to reveal  
Look to the time when I'll live]

Heero hated this darkness, this never-ending silence. What he wouldn't give to hear Duo's inane chatter one more time. He realized he would never be able to pilot Zero anymore, or to fight period.   
More and more of these thoughts sent Heero into a turbulent ocean of depression. He saw no reason for his continued existence in this life.

[Fed through the tube that sticks in me  
Just like a wartime novelty  
Tied to machines that make me be  
Cut this life off from me]

Duo was holding his hand again. And even though he couldn't see or hear Duo, he could sense his sadness. Heero was causing this sadness, he knew.

[Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please God, wake me]

"Heero,they...want to take you off the machines, Heero. The other guys wish they could be here, but they have missions. I told Dr. G myself that I'm staying here with you. He didn't like it, but he, I figure he can only kill me once..." he continued to ramble incoherently to his fallen partner.

[Now the world is gone I'm just one  
Oh God help me Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please God, help me]

Heero wished that he would just die. That his body would give out. He knew he was torturing Duo his way. No doubt the baka he neglected everything else just to be here with him. Heero became angry with God. He mentally railed at the deity to get His holy Ass in gear and to finish what he started.

[Darkness  
Imprisoning me  
All that I see  
Absolute horror  
I cannot live  
I cannot die  
Trapped in myself  
Body my holding cell]

Duo watched as the doctors shut off and unplugged the machines that sustained Heero's life. They also cleaned him up some so it almost looked like Heero was just taking a nap. They had kept a heart monitor on him and it beeped out the steady rhythm of Heero's stubborn will to hang onto this world. Duo latched onto Heero's hand.   
Cobalt eyes that had been covered with bandages now opened. But when they had once been clear as the ocean, they were now cloudy and unfocused. A tear slipped down Duo's cheek as they eyes moved to "look" in his direction.

[Landmine  
Has taken my sight  
Taken my speech  
Taken my hearing  
Taken my arms  
Taken my legs  
Taken my soul  
Left me with a life in Hell]

/So God was going to finish what he started after all.../ Heero thought as his body was weakening.   
Duo watched as Heero's pulse slowly dropped and with a few final blips, flat lined. He gripped Heero's now lifeless hand and wept.   
The doctors came in and recorded the time of death. Heero Yuy had lived for 24 hours on his own after being removed from the life support machines.

~~Owari~~

[][1]

   [1]: Kill 'em All.html



End file.
